El Eternauta: El Planeta de los Simios
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Juan Salvo, el Eternauta, un viajero del tiempo condenado a vagar por los infinitos continuums despues de que su mundo de origen fuera destruido por una cruel invasión alienigena, arriba a un extraño planeta gobernado por una raza de simios inteligentes que esconden más de un secreto. ¡Crossover entre el famoso personaje creado por H.G.Oesterheld y la serie de peliculas de la Fox!


**_EL ETERNAUTA: _**

**_EL PLANETA DE LOS SIMIOS_**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

Aclaración al lector: _"El Planeta de los Simios"_, su entorno y personajes pertenecen a Pierre Boulle y 20th Century Fox.

**Prologo**

**Vicente López, provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

**Invierno de 1959 **

_El Eternauta cerró los ojos, cansado. Aguardé a que continuara hablando. Seguramente las próximas palabras que saldrían de su boca me maravillarían y sobrecogerían otra vez. Llevaba horas escuchándolo y sin embargo no dejaba de sentirme fascinado y triste a la vez por su trágico destino. _

_-Te conté de Hiroshima, te conté de Pompeya – dijo, finalmente, abriendo los ojos y mirándome – Te conté de la Nevada Mortal y de la invasión de los Ellos.__1__ Te conté varias historias de mis viajes por los contínuums… pero, ¿Qué son todas esas historias, amigo Germán, sino efímeras comparadas con el relato que ahora voy a hacerte? Porque has de saber que ahora voy a hablarte de un mundo diferente. Un mundo donde el hombre descendió en la escala evolutiva y donde una raza de simios pensantes era la especie dominante. Escucha, amigo. Todo comenzó así… _

_Me apresté a oír, otra vez, al Eternauta. Solo se tomó una pausa antes de comenzar y la hizo para mirar a mi estudio. Nos encontrábamos sentados el uno frente al otro, tan solo separados por mi escritorio. Afuera, el invierno helado amustiando las plantas. Adentro, el calor del chalet herméticamente cerrado y el silencio, roto solamente por su voz grave y profunda una vez se decidió a hablar de nuevo. _

_Esto es lo que me contó…_

* * *

**1**

**El Planeta de los Simios **

El frío del inter-continuum cedió y de nuevo me hallaba en un entorno físico. Era de día y me encontraba en un amplio y caluroso desierto castigado por el Sol. Algunos matojos de plantas crecían cerca, peleándosela al clima extremo, resistiendo a las oleadas de calor como podían.

_¿Dónde y cuándo estaba?_ Todavía no lo sabía. Por mis experiencias anteriores viajando por el tiempo y el espacio, aquél desierto bien podía estar ubicado en el pasado remoto como en el futuro lejano. Y también sabía que no tenía que ser necesariamente la Tierra…

Sin más que hacer, comencé a caminar. El cruel Sol castigaba mi cuerpo y bajo mis ropas sudaba copiosamente. Repentinamente divisé una figura sobre la cima de una colina. Una figura montada a caballo.

Me detuve e intenté ver bien a aquella persona. El Sol me jugaba malas pasadas, puesto que no podía ser cierto lo que mis ojos me revelaron. Aceptar lo que veía sería enloquecer, por lo que negué su realidad. "Es un espejismo", me dije, "Eso es. Simplemente no puede ser. Estás alucinando, Juan".

Pero no era un espejismo ni tampoco alucinaba. Y se hizo evidente la realidad de aquella figura cuando se le sumaron otras dos, idénticas en aspecto.

¿Qué era lo que mis ojos veían y tozudamente me negaba a aceptar como cierto? A tres simios, tres gorilas antropoides montados a caballo. Tres gorilas vestidos con extraños trajes y uno de los cuales portaba un rifle de caza, con el que ya me estaba apuntando.

Sin más y sorprendido por aquella visión, a lo único que atiné fue a levantar las manos en señal de rendición. Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento otro de los gorilas cabalgó velozmente hacia donde yo estaba y de un salto me arrojó al piso. Como si yo fuera un animal salvaje de alguna clase, el simio me puso de espaldas con su gran fuerza y me ató las manos con una soga.

-Buen trabajo – dijo el gorila del rifle – Ursus estará complacido. Otro humano más para el campo de entrenamiento. Aunque este sí que es bien raro… ¿Qué es ese traje blanco que lo cubre?

-Ni idea – respondió el que me había atado – pero se ve que está en buena forma física. Ursus nos recompensara por llevarle un espécimen como este – sonrió.

Estupefacto, tardé en reaccionar. _¡Hablaban! ¡Eran tres gorilas parlantes!_ ¿En que clase de extraño planeta me encontraba?

-Vamos. Ursus espera.

El gorila me empujó con fuerza. Ató mi soga a las riendas de su caballo y montó en él. De inmediato el trío partió, haciéndome caminar a la par de ellos.

-Un momento… creo que han cometido un error – dije.

Los tres simios dieron un respingo. El del rifle me apuntó con él.

-¡Habla! – exclamó, entre consternado e incrédulo.

-¡No puede ser! – replicó el gorila que me llevaba atado. Dio un tirón a la soga - ¡Los humanos no hablan! ¡Debe ser una especie de truco!

-Me llamo Juan Salvo – me presenté – y que yo sepa, son los simios los que no pueden hablar en mi planeta…

-¿Qué dice?

-Que los simios no hablamos – el gorila del rifle frunció el ceño. Acto seguido, pareció relajarse y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le preguntó su compañero.

-Creo que hemos dado con un ejemplar único – admitió – ¡Un hombre que habla! A Ursus y al viejo Zaius va a encantarles esto. Sin duda alguna, la recompensa que nos van a dar por capturar a este fenómeno será mayor.

Aquello pareció convencer y tranquilizar a sus dos compinches. Reanudaron el viaje conmigo siendo arrastrado a la par, presa de la más pura indignación.

-¡Oigan! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Soy un ser humano, un hombre! ¡Tengo derechos! ¡Suéltenme!

Mi pedido fue simplemente ignorado. Así, preso, los tres gorilas a caballo y yo viajamos un largo trecho por todo el desierto hasta llegar a un poblado.

* * *

**2**

**El pueblo **

El poblado estaba construido por casas de extraño diseño; eran una bizarra mezcla de elementos prehistóricos y un marcado estilo similar al de los griegos. Resignado a mi lamentable estado de prisionero, me dediqué a observar todo con ojos de asombro. Había más simios allí, de diversas clases. Vistiendo otro tipo de atuendos diferentes a los gorilas, vi chimpancés, los cuales me contemplaban cuando pasábamos con iguales expresiones de perplejidad y extrañeza en sus simiescos rostros. También divisé orangutanes; todos y cada uno de ellos caminaban erguidos, como lo harían los hombres. Y también hablaban.

El viaje acabó cuando mis tres captores me llevaron a un gran edificio ubicado en el centro del pueblo. Allí desmontaron sus caballos y me empujaron hacia una sección llena de celdas ocupadas por seres humanos, quienes vistiendo harapos nos recibieron con muda apatía.

-Traemos un ejemplar único – dijo el gorila del rifle al chimpancé encargado de la mazmorra – Reservado para el General Ursus y el Doctor Zaius.

-¿Qué tiene de único este humano? – preguntó el chimpancé. Me miró de arriba abajo – Yo lo veo igualito a los otros.

El gorila me dio un codazo.

-Has tu gracia, animal.

-Soy un hombre, no un animal – repliqué, molesto.

El chimpancé dio un respingo. Los tres gorilas se echaron a reír a carcajadas de su reacción. Era evidente que se mofaban de él, a su manera.

-¡Habla! – exclamó el mono, con asombro – ¿Cómo es posible?

-No sabemos. Lo único que nos importa es que lo apartes para el General y para el Doctor. Ambos querrán verlo.

-Increíble – el chimpancé sacó de entre sus ropas un manojo de llaves y nos condujo hasta el fondo del calabozo – Aquí – señaló una celda individual – Pónganlo ahí dentro.

-¡Vamos, bestia! ¡Adentro! – el gorila me empujó.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme en este instante! – protesté.

-¡Que entres, te digo!

Forcejeamos. Entre los tres gorilas me metieron en la celda y el chimpancé echó el cerrojo a la puerta con barrotes. Quedé atrapado.

-¡Déjenme ir! – les grité – ¡No soy un animal! ¡Soy un ser humano! ¡Suéltenme!

-¡A callar! – me ordenaron. Se volvieron y se marcharon. El chimpancé carcelero me miró intensamente y a la final, también se fue.

Sólo y atrapado en la jaula, contemplé con impotencia al resto de los humanos encerrados. Ninguno decía nada y las miradas que recibí de su parte eran auténticamente bovinas.

Extraño planeta, pensé, al que había ido a parar. Un mundo donde los simios hablaban y pensaban, y los humanos parecían animales estúpidos y enjaulados. ¿Qué otras sorpresas me estaban reservadas?

Muy pronto, las descubriría.

* * *

**3**

**Zira **

Horas más tarde, el chimpancé carcelero había vuelto. No venia solo: una hembra de su misma especie le acompañaba. Se pararon enfrente de mi celda y me miraron con sumo interés.

-¿Es él? – preguntó la hembra.

-El mismo. Los hombres de Ursus me lo trajeron esta tarde. Dijeron que el General y el Dr. Zaius querrían verlo.

La simio me estudió detenidamente. Vi una expresión de profunda concentración en su bello rostro. Era como si sostuviera una lucha interna. Finalmente pareció tomar una decisión. Se acercó a la puerta de la celda y me habló:

-Me llamo Zira – se presentó – Galen me ha dicho que puedes hablar. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Soy Juan Salvo. Y sí, puedo hablar.

Zira asintió. Se volvió hacia su acompañante.

-Déjanos solos un momento – le pidió.

-¿Estás segura? – Galen miró hacia todas partes con temor – Recuerda que los guardias de Ursus andan cerca, Zira.

-Por eso cuento contigo para que me avises si alguno de ellos se acerca. Ve.

Galen asintió. Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-¿Conoces a Taylor? – me preguntó, una vez nos quedamos solos – ¿Vienes del mismo lugar que él?

-¿Taylor? Lo siento. No conozco a nadie llamado así. Soy… una especie de viajero del tiempo.

Zira suspiró. Extrajo de sus ropas la llave de la celda. La abrió, permitiéndome salir un rato.

-Taylor era un humano, como tú – me explicó – Podía hablar y decía haber venido de un mundo donde todos los hombres tenían esta habilidad. Hace meses que se fue de aquí, junto con la hembra de tu especie a la que llamaba "Nova".2 Cuando Galen me dijo que los soldados de Ursus habían capturado a un hombre que hablaba, pensé que se trataba de él.

-Lamento decepcionarla. En verdad, no lo conozco. Vengo de otro lugar… un mundo que sufrió una terrible invasión alienígena.

-Mira, eso ahora no tiene sentido para mí, pero hay algo que tienes que saber: no puedes hablar.

-¿Perdón?

-Mañana vendrán a verte los soldados del General Ursus y puede que hasta el Dr. Zaius. No debes, por ningún motivo, mostrar signos de inteligencia ante ellos.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Te lo explicare a su debido tiempo. Por ahora es lo único que basta que sepas. Por favor, no hables con ellos.

Zira me miró, suplicante. Sus ojos, tan humanos, me conmovieron. Estaba genuinamente preocupada por mí.

-¡Zira! – la llamó Galen - ¡Viene alguien!

-¡Pronto! Vuelve a tu jaula – me pidió.

Unos fuertes sonidos de pisadas venían de alguna parte. Me apresure a volver a mi celda.

-Todo será explicado a su tiempo. Ahora, por favor, NO hables – Zira cerró la jaula, echándole llave. Justo en ese instante dos gorilas aparecieron. Velozmente, junto con Galen pusieron cara de póker a los recién llegados.

-¿Doctora Zira? ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? – le preguntó uno de los gorilas, bruscamente.

-Pues mi trabajo. ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer? – replicó ella – Revisando el estado de los especímenes prisioneros. Comprobando que no estén dañados. Ustedes son famosos por maltratarlos brutalmente y dejarlos en las peores condiciones…

-La prevengo, doctora – el gorila le enseñó los dientes – Si piensa que la protección del Dr. Zaius va a salvarla del escarnio público, está equivocada. Todavía tiene muchas cosas que aclarar por el incidente con aquel humano parlante.

-Y yo le recuerdo, soldado, que no tiene usted ni rango ni autoridad para cuestionarme. Y que todavía puedo hacer uso de mis contactos políticos en el Senado para hacerle llegar al General Ursus un informe detallado de ciertos abusos por parte suya a la propiedad del Estado.

-¡No se atrevería a hacer tal cosa!

-Póngame a prueba. Adelante, póngame a prueba. Deme una excusa, una sola y le juro que lo hare.

El gorila la miró con odio. Zira le sostuvo la mirada. "Brava", pensé, "Igualita en carácter que mi amada Elena".

El duelo de malas miradas lo ganó la chimpancé. El gorila bajó los ojos y junto con su compañero se marcharon refunfuñando.

Zira y Galen no tardaron en seguirles. Antes de irse, ella me susurró de nuevo su advertencia:

-Recuerda: No hables. Pase lo que pase.

* * *

**4**

**El Dr. Zaius **

Al día siguiente una cierta agitación entre los humanos capturados me alertaron de que el momento advertido por Zira había llegado. Hasta el momento, había yacido en mi celda acostado sobre paja, pensando qué iba a ser de mí, cuando de repente hombres y mujeres enjaulados fueron presas del pánico.

Si bien todos ellos eran mudos, con gemidos y aspavientos me dieron a entender que algo se estaba acercando a la prisión, algo no muy bueno.

Pronto, todo ese despliegue de temor se vio justificado cuando un grupo de gorilas y varios orangutanes hicieron acto de presencia. Galen, el carcelero, se apersonó de inmediato frente a ellos y se inclinó reverentemente ante el orangután más viejo de todos…

-Estimado Doctor Zaius. ¡Este edificio se honra con vuestra presencia! – dijo.

-Sí, sí… dejémonos de protocolos. ¿Dónde está el humano que supuestamente habla? – Zaius miró para todos lados, buscándome.

-Si su Ilustrísima gusta de acompañarme, os lo mostrare…

Galen lo guió hasta donde yo estaba. Zaius me observó fríamente, con ojo clínico. Arrugó su fea nariz varias veces y se rascó la barba. Acto seguido, miró mis ropas.

Recordando la advertencia de Zira no dije nada. Enmudecí totalmente e, incluso, traté de que mi mirada fuera lo más inexpresiva posible, emulando la de mis semejantes enjaulados.

El orangután se cansó de analizarme, se cruzó de brazos, reflexionó un instante y luego se volvió hacia los gorilas.

-¿Y este es el hombre que decían que hablaba? – les preguntó, evidentemente molesto.

-¡Pero si habla! – exclamó uno de ellos – ¡Nosotros lo oímos hacerlo ayer! Incluso, el carcelero lo escuchó. Él también fue testigo.

Zaius se volvió hacia Galen.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Ilustrísima, le pido mil perdones… pero no puedo mentirle. Yo no he oído nada.

-¡Mentiroso!

Enfurecido, el gorila –que era el mismo que me había apuntado con el rifle cuando me atraparon– se abalanzó sobre Galen. Con sus fuertes manos lo empujó contra una pared, mientras gruñía.

-¡Di la verdad! ¡Dile al Dr. Zaius la verdad, o te juro por el Legislador que te destrozare la garganta! – rugió.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Si no me dan una buena prueba de que este hombre habla ahora mismo…! – empezó el orangután.

-¡Pero habla! ¡Nosotros lo oímos! – insistió el gorila – ¡Di la verdad, maldito cobarde, o te pesara! ¡Dile al Doctor lo que oíste!

Pero pese a estar su vida en peligro a manos de ese psicópata, Galen se mantuvo en sus trece. Admito que estuve a punto de saltar en su defensa y arruinarlo todo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Zira había aparecido. Consternada, vio lo sucedido con Galen y se dirigió al viejo orangután.

-Doctor, por favor… este es un espectáculo bochornoso. ¡Están asustando a estos animales! – dijo y señaló a los humanos enjaulados.

Zaius la miró, receloso. Ordenó al gorila soltar al chimpancé.

-Zira, me han dicho que este humano habla… ¿Es verdad?

Zira me miró con sorpresa. Fingía muy bien el asombro. Sabía cómo interpretar su papel.

-¿Un humano que habla? Debe ser un error, Doctor. Yo misma evalué anoche a este espécimen y es completamente igual a los otros.

-¿Estas segura?

-Totalmente. Carece de intelecto, siquiera. Solo mírelo y se dará cuenta.

Zaius frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué hay de la ropa que lleva puesta?

-Oh, seguramente han querido gastarle una broma y se la han puesto – miró con reproche a los gorilas – Ya sabe cómo es esta gente.

El orangután volvió a mirarme para cerciorarse. Mis ojos no siguieron a los suyos; es más, incluso me senté en el piso y en la mejor imitación de un mono enjaulado que recordaba de un paseo con Martita al circo, me rasque la cabeza inocentemente.

-¡Me han hecho perder mi valioso tiempo, señores! – les dijo Zaius a los gorilas. Los otros orangutanes estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-¡Pero…!

-Buenos días – les cortó fríamente Zaius, y su cohorte y él emprendieron la retirada.

Zira se volvió hacia Galen. Disimulaba muy bien su expresión de triunfo.

-Aclarado el malentendido, quiero disponer de este ejemplar en particular para mi laboratorio – dijo – Sáquelo ya mismo y trasládelo.

-Como ordene, doctora.

-¡Un momento! ¡Este humano pertenece al General Ursus! – exclamó un gorila.

-¿Y para qué quiere el General un simple y vulgar humano? Este no tiene nada de especial, como han querido hacerle creer al Dr. Zaius.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Los gorilas se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué responder.

-Disponga del traslado de este espécimen a mi laboratorio cuanto antes – le repitió Zira a Galen – Ah… y quítele esas ridículas ropas.

Me miró y en ese breve instante se atrevió a guiñarme un ojo. No podría jurarlo, pero pareció sonrojarse ante la audacia de este gesto…

* * *

**5**

**Cornelius **

Al parecer y como más tarde comprendí, el estilo Tarzan era el último grito de la moda entre los humanos de aquel extraño planeta. Vistiendo un simple taparrabos y sin nada más por ropa, Galen me sacó de mi celda y me condujo al laboratorio de Zira. Se hallaba en un edificio vecino y durante el corto paseo pude ver más del poblado de los simios…

Se hizo evidente pronto para mí que aquella civilización estaba dividida en tres castas: los feroces y agresivos gorilas, los orgullosos y altivos orangutanes y los nobles y tranquilos chimpancés. La idea fue reforzada al ver a una multitud de estos últimos protestando pacíficamente ante las puertas de un gran edificio custodiado por gorilas armados. Entre susurros para no levantar sospechas, Galen me dijo que aquellos monos protestaban ante la vivienda particular del General Ursus en contra del maltrato animal…

-Zira no es la única que se interesa por los de tu especie – me explicó – Aunque es más discreta.

En el laboratorio –un lugar que por algún motivo me recordó a un zoológico por la presencia de jaulas, aunque éstas estaban vacías– Zira me esperaba. No estaba sola: otro chimpancé la acompañaba. Apenas Galen me dejó y se fue, cerrando la puerta, todos se relajaron.

-Juan Salvo, él es Cornelius – me presentó – Es mi marido. Puedes hablar ante él con total confianza. Estamos relativamente seguros tras estas paredes.

-¿Cómo está usted? – Cornelius me tendió una mano, afable. Se la estreché.

-¿Francamente? Un poco extrañado – dije – Es una ropa muy suelta la que me dieron – miré mi taparrabos. Zira sonrió y se sonrojó. Cornelius carraspeó.

-Ejem… Así que usted también es un humano que piensa – dijo – Que notable. Pensamos que solo Taylor poseía tal peculiaridad…

-Han mencionado mucho a este Taylor. ¿Podrían decirme quién es él? ¿Acaso es como yo, un viajero en el tiempo?

-Primero, vamos a sentarnos un momento, Juan – pidió Cornelius – Aquí, en estas sillas frente a esta mesa… creo que encontrara interesante la cosa.

…Y no mentía. Cornelius me refirió toda su aventura con el tal Taylor, del que descubrí que se trataba de un astronauta que según me enteré, llegó al extraño planeta de los simios en una nave.

-Decía provenir de un mundo donde los humanos pensaban y hablaban – me contó – Zira y yo lo ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos. A la final, escapó con Nova a la Zona Prohibida y desde hace meses que no sabemos nada de él.

-¿Qué es la "Zona Prohibida"?

-Es un sitio vedado a nuestra raza – Zira tomó la palabra y se estremeció – Hay varios viejos mitos y tabúes al respecto de no entrar en ella. Aunque en estos últimos tiempos, hay quien piensa que deberíamos dejar de lado los viejos miedos y explorarla.

-El General Ursus – acotó Cornelius – Es él quien piensa que el sitio esconde cosas que podrían ser de gran relevancia para nuestra civilización. Además de ser un punto estratégico perfecto para desplegar tropas.

-Por suerte, el viejo Zaius se opone – Zira suspiró – Los orangutanes siempre han sido los mas supersticiosos de todos. Zaius en particular se opone a todo movimiento hacia la Zona Prohibida, pese a que se hicieron trabajos de excavación en las cercanías.

-Pero ahora hablemos de usted, Juan – pidió Cornelius – Queremos oír su historia. ¿En verdad viene usted del mismo mundo que Taylor?

-Pues, no lo creo – vacilé – No he llegado en ninguna nave y de hecho, de lo que recuerdo de mi mundo de origen, no existían todavía los vuelos espaciales.3 Creo que vengo de un sitio diferente… - y entonces les relaté mi historia.

Otra vez revivía el horror de la Nevada Mortal y la invasión de los Ellos. Zira y Cornelius me escuchaban, fascinados.

-Que historia tan… tan… increíble – comentó el chimpancé apenas acabé con el relato – Alienígenas, nieve mortal, combates con armas que ni podemos imaginar. Sí… es usted muy singular, Juan. Muy singular.

-Un viajero del tiempo – susurró Zira, asombrada. Me había percatado de que la historia de la pérdida de Elena y Martita –mi mujer e hija respectivamente– la habían conmovido muchísimo. Vi en sus bellos ojos una compasión terrible hacia mí.

-Bien, el hecho es que usted no está a salvo aquí – Cornelius se puso de pie. Caminó lentamente hasta una ventana enrejada y miró al exterior – Ha elegido el peor momento para llegar a nuestro planeta, Juan.

-Me he dado cuenta. Un humano parlante no es algo bien recibido entre ustedes…

-El viejo Zaius lo considera una herejía y una aberrante blasfemia – Zira bufó – Odiaba tanto a Taylor… mi esposo y yo estuvimos a punto de ser castigados por ayudarlo. Por suerte ocurrieron otras cosas que atrajeron su atención y el asunto se diluyó.

-De todas maneras – Cornelius tomó de nuevo la palabra – usted no está a salvo aquí entre nosotros, Juan. Debe marcharse.

-No controlo mi viaje por el tiempo y el espacio – tercié – Nunca sé cuando me iré del continuum en el que he aterrizado. Es un defecto de mi condición.

-¿Cómo dijo que le llamaron a usted un uno de sus viajes?

-El Eternauta. Me lo puso una especie de filósofo de fines del siglo XXI, para describir mi triste destino, mi condición de peregrino del tiempo.

-Un nombre muy conveniente. Me temo que no está a salvo entre nosotros, Juan – repitió Cornelius – La gente de Ursus lo ha oído hablar y pese a la acertada maniobra de despiste perpetrada por mi esposa van a vigilar todos sus movimientos. Un paso en falso que usted dé y será su final. El asunto anterior con Taylor todavía dejó abierta cierta veta sensible en nuestra sociedad… por eso creemos conveniente que debe marcharse.

-¿Pero adónde iría? ¿Existe acaso algún sitio seguro para mí en este planeta?

-La Zona Prohibida. Allí nadie le buscara. Los temores supersticiosos de nuestra gente lo impedirían. Debe dirigirse hacia allí. Al menos, hasta que pueda usted "deslizarse" fuera de nuestro mundo, será el único sitio seguro.

-Prepararemos provisiones para que lleves – dijo Zira – Incluso, un medio de transporte. Nadie notara la falta de un caballo.

Estaba decidido. Zira y Cornelius se ocuparían del asunto y a más tardar, partiría a la Zona Prohibida al día siguiente.

-¿No tendrán problemas por mi desaparición?

-Arreglaremos todo, no se preocupe – Cornelius le restó importancia – Por ahora, limitese a descansar y prepararse. La de mañana será para usted una jornada muy movida…

* * *

**6**

**El General Ursus **

Apenas despuntó el alba al día siguiente, todo estaba preparado para marcharme. Zira me dio una bolsa de cuero con provisiones para mi largo viaje, comida y una cantimplora llena de agua. Cornelius consiguió un caballo –un purasangre marrón de recio porte– y antes de llamar más la atención con tal despliegue, la pareja de simios me despidió con unas emotivas últimas palabras…

-Deseamos fervientemente que no tenga problemas en el trayecto – Cornelius me estrechó la mano – Por si las dudas, la ruta que le marcamos en el mapa hasta la Zona Prohibida debería alejarlo de las patrullas de soldados de Ursus.

-Cuídate mucho – me pidió Zira. Acto seguido me depositó un suave beso en la mejilla. Su marido la miró, enarcando una ceja – Si llegas a ver a Taylor, dale nuestros saludos.

-Descuiden, lo haré. Gracias por todo.

Monté a caballo y luego de despedirme con la mano partí, raudo y veloz, fuera del pueblo de los simios, hacia la Zona Prohibida.

* * *

El General Ursus eructó con fuerza luego del apetitoso almuerzo. Llevándose las manos a su prominente barriga, se reclinó en la silla totalmente relajado. El Dr. Zaius, por su parte, lo miró con reproche. Eran los dos únicos comensales en la mesa y ya unos criados chimpancés se aprestaban a recoger los platos y cubiertos.

-Delicioso – comentó el gran gorila, hurgándose con una uña entre los dientes – Deberíamos comer más seguido en su casa, Doctor. Preparan aquí unos platos exquisitos.

-No me cabe duda, General, que disfruta usted con la comida.

La observación de Zaius, sarcástica como era, no encontró eco en el militar, quien entrecerró los ojos un momento mientras hacía la digestión.

-Bien, ahora que ha saciado su apetito, quisiera exponer por enésima vez los motivos por los cuales no debemos ir a la Zona Prohibida…

-Doctor, he oído suficiente sobre mitos y tabúes de nuestra raza, pero quiero que comprenda algo: la Nación Simia tiene que evolucionar. Sencillamente, no podemos quedarnos a merced de viejas supersticiones cuando necesitamos expandirnos. La Zona Prohibida tiene tierras que son estructuralmente estratégicas para nuestra guerra contra el Imperio del Sur. Mientras hablamos, las fuerzas del General Thade avanzan día a día.

-Sin embargo, debo insistir – dijo Zaius, intransigente – Nuestros ancestros prohibieron incursiones en esa región por algo. ¡No podemos desoír sus enseñanzas!

-El gran Legislador dijo una vez que el único camino que le queda al simio es ir hacia delante – replicó Ursus – Nuestro futuro está en esas tierras. Punto. Necesitamos ese lugar para ganar la guerra.

Se produjo el silencio. Si bien el Dr. Zaius se oponía obstinadamente a la incursión a la Zona Prohibida, no era tonto. Sabía que el Imperio del Sur era una gran amenaza y el General Thade un déspota maligno. El Senado estaba muy preocupado por el avance de sus tropas como para no apoyar la iniciativa de Ursus.

-Muy bien – concedió – Puesto que nada que le diga lo hará cambiar de parecer, tengo una petición para usted…

-Adelante. Oigámosla.

-Quiero ser parte de la partida expedicionaria.

-¿Y eso? Usted no es precisamente militar, Doctor.

-Tengo la corazonada de que mis servicios serán necesarios. Hablamos de adentrarnos en una región inexplorada.

Ursus resopló.

-Está bien. Puede venir con nosotros, si no queda más remedio.

-¿Cuándo piensa partir?

-A más tardar dentro de unas pocas horas. Yo mismo encabezaré la marcha – el gorila sonrió – Será un divertido ejercicio de entrenamiento para la tropa y además un aliciente que los motive a marchar.

Zaius sonrió, suspicaz.

-Es usted listo, General. Debería ser político.

-Ah, pero para eso debería haber nacido orangután – le guiñó un ojo.

-No se crea. Tiene buenas dotes de mando y una audacia que reconozco que es muy… _peculiar_.

-No. Soy militar y prefiero ocupar mi rol en la sociedad. El Senado y los asuntos religiosos son para usted y los suyos. Sino correría riesgo de parecerme al infame General Thade. ¿Se imagina?

-Ni lo mencione – Zaius se estremeció de indignación – Es increíble pensar en todo un imperio liderado por un simple chimpancé…4

* * *

**7**

**La Zona Prohibida **

Cabalgué y cabalgué durante toda la tarde, deteniéndome de tanto en tanto para beber agua y consultar el mapa.

La Zona Prohibida era extensa. Ocupaba kilómetros y kilómetros de desierto. No parecía haber nada de especial allí. Me pregunté si los temores y supersticiones de los simios respecto a ese lugar no serian solo eso: temores y supersticiones sin fundamento.

Súbitamente llegué hasta un valle… y lo que vi desde la cima de una colina casi hizo tambalear mi cordura.

_¡Una ciudad!_ Alzándose bajo el castigador Sol, las ruinas de la que parecía ser una gran urbe de alguna clase se dejaba ver con todo su decadente esplendor. Mudo de asombro y del espanto, desmonté del caballo y la observé. Era como si un gran fuego la hubiera incinerado totalmente.

Un chapon tirado cerca en el piso llamó mi atención. Estaba medio enterrado entre la arena y las rocas pero tenia unas palabras escritas legibles. Lo limpie un poco y leí lo siguiente: _"NUEVA YORK – 15 KILOMETROS". _

¿Nueva York? Miré hacia la ciudad en ruinas. Inmediatamente mis ojos se desviaron en dirección de la costa del mar, el cual podía verse ahora desde donde estaba. Lo que vi en aquella dirección me heló por completo la sangre…

_¡Semi-enterrada, se alzaba la Estatua de la Libertad, el antiguo símbolo de aquella ciudad, otrora grandiosa y majestuosa!_ Ahora lucía consumida por el paso del tiempo y totalmente desvaída, allí, en la costa.

Con el frío envolviéndome todo el cuerpo, caí de rodillas en el piso, comprendiendo finalmente mi error: no estaba en otro planeta, como había creído. Siempre estuve en la Tierra, solo que esta vez mi viaje por el tiempo me había llevado tan lejos que me hallaba en un continuum ubicado en el futuro. Un remoto futuro. Un mundo donde la raza humana había involucionado y donde los simios ocupaban ahora su lugar como especie dominante.

-Mi Dios… - murmuré. Las implicaciones en todo aquello eran enormes y amenazaban con ahogar mi cordura. Serenándome, me puse de pie y tomé las riendas de mi caballo. Con paso lento pero firme, me dirigí hacia la ciudad destruida con intención de averiguar más.

* * *

Ursus caminaba delante de sus tropas. Alistados y armados, una legión de gorilas estaba preparada para el viaje.

-Muy bien, soldados, lo que vamos a hacer será difícil – empezó diciéndoles – Exploraremos territorio desconocido y vedado a nuestra raza por las creencias y supersticiones de nuestros ancestros. Sé que algunos de ustedes tienen miedo. Desde ya, les digo: ¡destiérrenlo! ¡Es nuestro deber ir hacia allí! ¡La Nación Simia necesita esas tierras para ganar la guerra contra el Imperio del Sur! El déspota General Thade nos lleva ventaja. ¡No podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder una oportunidad contra él! ¡Por eso, ahora, vamos hacia allí!

Los gorilas rugieron, alzando sus puños al cielo. Ursus se colocó un casco y se subió a su caballo. El Dr. Zaius le aguardaba encima del suyo.

-Buen discurso, General – dijo el anciano – Bien pensado. Arengar a la tropa contra nuestro enemigo…

-El miedo es un buen aliciente, cuando se lo usa como es debido – Ursus sonrió. Se volvió hacia la tropa – ¡En marcha!

* * *

Ruinas. Solo veía ruinas calcinadas mirara donde mirara. En cuanto puse un pie en la Quinta Avenida, se hizo patente que el fuego había sido el elemento destructor de la gran urbe. Muchos edificios yacían convertidos en escombros ennegrecidos; muchos otros lucían intactos. Chamuscados, destrozados, pero en cierta manera todavía intactos.

Me detuve en el centro de la calzada. Mi caballo comenzó a relinchar, incomodo por algo.

-¿Qué te sucede? – le susurré. No me animaba a hablar en voz alta. Aquella necrópolis imponía una suerte de respeto y miedo.

_-¿Papito? –_ dijo una voz claramente femenina, una voz que yo conocía.

Me volví, los ojos bien abiertos como platos, y la vi. Estaba parada en la que fuera la boca de entrada al subterráneo y me miraba con dulzura.

En otro momento y ocasión habría sido más cerebral, más frío. Pero ahora no podía. No podía analizar la situación de otra forma que no fuera sintiendo una gran emoción.

Allí, de pie en la entrada del subte, estaba Martita.

_¡Martita, mi hija! _

-¿Martita? – exclamé. Ella solo se limitó a sonreírme y bajó por las escaleras del subte. A modo de ser muy arriesgado, abandoné mi caballo –que relinchaba y corcoveaba a lo loco– y fui en pos de ella. Descendí en la caverna más oscura y húmeda que viera jamás y la llamé en voz alta:

-¡Martita!

Di un par de pasos vacilantes en la oscuridad y de repente alguien me golpeó por la espalda. Todo se puso negro y caí desmayado.

* * *

**8**

**Taylor **

Recuperé la conciencia de a poco. A intervalos, sentí que alguien me tocaba y me susurraba algo. No fue sino hasta que desperté del todo que me di cuenta de que me hallaba encerrado en una especie de habitación subterránea de alguna clase… y que no estaba solo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – me preguntó un hombre, inclinándose sobre mí.

Sorprendido de ver a otro ser humano como yo que hablaba, me incorporé un poco. Estaba tendido sobre una litera. Para mi desgracia, cuando intenté levantarme completamente sentí un fuerte mareo, como si alguien hubiera hecho un revuelto con mi cerebro.

-¿Está bien? – me volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-Todo me da vueltas…

-Tranquilo. La sensación pasará dentro de unos momentos. Temo que yo también la experimenté al llegar al lugar. Es un efecto colateral del choque mental.

-¿Choque mental? ¿De qué está hablando?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

-Yo…

Me quedé mudo. Recordé a Martita, corriendo hacia lo profundo del pozo del subterráneo y luego, el golpe.

-Mi hija – dije – Yo… he visto a mi hija.

-Una ilusión, seguramente. Todo con el fin de atraerle a uno de sus accesos a su territorio.

-¿De quién habla? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

El hombre suspiró ruidosamente.

-Mi nombre es George Taylor… Coronel George Taylor – se presentó.

-¡Taylor! – exclamé - ¡Usted es el que Zira mencionó!

Taylor se sorprendió.

-¿Conoce a Zira?

-¡Vaya sí no! Su marido y ella me ayudaron a escapar de los gorilas en el pueblo de los simios. Soy Juan Salvo.

El astronauta me miró, perplejo.

-¿Es usted español?

-Argentino – le corregí.

-¿Argentino? – frunció el ceño – No sabía que en Sudamérica también hubiera astronautas.

-Pues hasta donde sé, no los hay… soy un viajero del tiempo, como me imagino que lo es usted.

-De modo que ya lo sabe, ¿verdad? Esto es la Tierra.

-Lo que no me queda claro es el año…

-De acuerdo con el _timer_ de mi nave antes de hundirse en un lago cuando llegué, es el año 3978. 3979, si la computadora de a bordo le erro el cálculo. Pleno siglo 40.

Taylor hizo una pausa. Se apoyó en una pared y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero mejor empecemos por el principio – dijo – ¿A usted lo envió la ANSA a buscarme?

-¿ANSA?

-Administración Espacial Americana.

Pestañee.

-Querrá decir la NASA…

-¿La NASA? ¿Qué es eso?

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. El mareo del principio se había transformado en una molesta migraña. Encima, todos aquellos interrogantes que se acumulaban no ayudaban a mejorarme.

-Espere un segundo, Taylor. Creo que venimos de mundos diferentes. Primero le contaré toda mi historia y luego oiremos la suya. ¿Qué le parece?

-Por lo pronto, no hay apuro – señaló a una puerta reforzada de acero – Estamos encerrados aquí. Hasta que decidan lo contrario, somos prisioneros. Así que tiempo tenemos de sobra.

Sin más, empecé con mi relato…

Taylor escuchó toda mi historia de cabo a rabo sin interrumpir. Al principio, se mostró escéptico, pero luego tuvo que rendirse ante las evidencias. Así como él era un astronauta que cruzaba el espacio, yo era un Eternauta, un viajero en el tiempo. Cuando acabé, una parte del asunto estaba aclarada. Faltaba la otra, la que le correspondía a él…

-Bien, creo que no tiene intenciones de mentirme, aunque se me hace difícil creer una historia como la suya – admitió – Pero dado que ambos estamos aquí y que en un mundo donde los humanos no hablan, nosotros podemos hacerlo, creo que es posible lo que cuenta. Mi historia es esta…

…Y Taylor me habló entonces de su vida.

Me contó que había nacido en Estados Unidos a finales de 1920. Que asistió a la escuela primaria en Fort Wayne, Indiana. Que se graduó con honores en West Point en 1941, y luego pasó a ser piloto de "Ace Fighter" en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la Guerra de Corea. Que con el tiempo se convirtió en el primer candidato del cuerpo de astronautas del Programa ANSA para viajar al espacio…

Y aquí venia la parte más fundamental de todas, el punto de divergencia entre su Tierra y la mía.

La ANSA proyectó una misión espacial y para eso fabricó una nave, la _Icarus_. Dicha nave salió de Cabo Kennedy en enero de 1972 y contaba con –además de Taylor– los astronautas Dodge, Stewart y Landon.

-Solo yo sobreviví – dijo – Los otros… bien, no hay necesidad de hablar de los demás ahora…

-Me imagino que se habrá dado cuenta de las divergencias entre su mundo de origen y el mío – tercié – No solo venimos de diferentes épocas, sino de contínuums diferentes.

-Es cierto. En mi mundo no ocurrió nunca la invasión de los que usted llamó "Los Ellos".

-Y en el mío el hombre todavía no había pisado el espacio en persona…

-Fascinante. El caso es que los dos somos viajeros del tiempo, parece.

-Así es.

-Y los dos tuvimos la desgracia de aterrizar en la misma época post-apocalíptica.

Taylor me refirió aquí sus desventuras en el planeta de los simios. Me contó sobre su llegada, cómo conoció a Zira y a Cornelius, y en especial a los gorilas y al Dr. Zaius.

Su narración continúo luego con el atroz descubrimiento de la Estatua de la Libertad en la costa y el oscuro entendimiento de que no estaba en ningún planeta alienígena, sino que se hallaba en la Tierra en todo momento y lo que eso significaba.

-Fueron las bombas atómicas – dijo, convencido – Las guerras nucleares redujeron al mundo a lo que vemos hoy, inutilizando al hombre y dándole paso al simio en la escala evolutiva. Pero hay más…

Taylor reanudó su relato y me contó lo que seguía de su viaje por la Zona Prohibida, junto con su compañera, Nova. Me contó que al igual que yo había llegado a las ruinas atomizadas de la ciudad de Nueva York y que aquí, merced a ilusiones y manipulación mental, sus ocupantes le hicieron prisionero.

-Ignoro qué ha sido de la pobre Nova en estos meses. Supongo que nada bueno – se lamentó – Ellos me retuvieron aquí desde entonces, alimentándome y cuidándome, y nada parecía cambiar hasta que apareció usted y le trajeron.

-¿Quiénes son "ellos", Taylor? – inquirí.

-Mutantes – se estremeció – Humanos genéticamente alterados descendientes de aquellos que fueron irradiados por las explosiones atómicas pero sobrevivieron. Hay toda una colonia de mutantes viviendo debajo de lo que fuera Nueva York, a expensas de la Nación Simia que existe fuera de los límites de la Zona Prohibida. Y poseen terribles poderes mentales. Con ellos pueden hacer que uno vea y oiga lo que ellos quieran…

-Martita… mi hija…

-Seguramente lo leyeron de su mente y lo proyectaron, usándolo para atraerle. Son telepatas, Salvo. Se comunican con el pensamiento. Rara vez hablan como usted y yo lo hacemos.

-Pero, ¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué nos retienen aquí?

-Lo ignoro con certeza. Creo que a lo mejor para hacer experimentos. Lejos de lo que podría creerse estos seres ansían recuperar el dominio de la humanidad sobre la Tierra. Y odian a los simios. Totalmente.

-Antes de venir aquí escuché que entre los simios habían quienes estaban decidiendo romper el viejo tabú de ingresar en esta zona…

-¡Sería una catástrofe! – exclamó Taylor, visiblemente alarmado – ¡Los mutantes que viven aquí disponen de un arma de destrucción masiva que podría acabar con toda la vida en la Tierra! La he visto; le llaman "La Bomba del Juicio Final". La bomba Alfa-Omega, un dispositivo millones de veces más peligroso y mortífero que los que se usaron sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki. ¡Si los simios ingresan en la Zona Prohibida, la usaran!

Justo cuando iba a replicar algo, un ruido en la puerta de acero me interrumpió. Nuestros carceleros habían venido…

* * *

**9**

**Los mutantes **

No sé con franqueza qué era lo que esperaba ver, pero lo cierto era que quienes aparecieron en la puerta lucían exactamente como Taylor y yo. Es decir, eso si descontábamos la ropa: una amplia túnica, debajo de la cual había un traje de corte futurístico ceñido al cuerpo. Incluso, el traje les cubría la cabeza dejando al descubierto solamente la cara y ésta era humana.

Los mutantes no dijeron nada. Como Taylor me previno, no hablaban. Al menos no con la boca. En mi cabeza sentí una voz clara y precisa, y ésta me ordenaba que los acompañase.

Era imposible resistirse a aquél mandato. El poder telepático era tal que mansamente como un corderito les seguí. Taylor quedó en la habitación, prisionero todavía. Esperando cuando lo necesitaran…

Caminamos por un largo pasillo cilíndrico bien iluminado, repleto de bustos. Todos representaban a un mismo hombre cuyo nombre leí en la base de uno de ellos como _"Méndez"_.

El paseo acabó cuando me introdujeron en un gran salón, donde tres hombres –más mutantes– me esperaban. Al único que reconocí fue al que parecía el líder: era el tipo de los bustos, Méndez.

-Soy… - empecé, pero tuve que callar. Con la mente, Méndez respondió antes de que pudiera continuar hablando.

"_Sabemos quién eres"_, dijo telepáticamente, _"Juan Salvo, el Eternauta, el viajero del tiempo… te conocemos". _

Un desfile de imágenes se formó en el aire. Eran mis recuerdos y Méndez los estaba proyectando a medida que los extraía de mi mente. La Nevada Mortal, la guerra contra los Cascarudos, los hombres-robot, los Gurbos, los Manos y los Ellos. Elena, Martita, Favalli, Pablo, Franco, Mosca, Lucas, Polsky… Toda mi tragedia era proyectada en el aire con toda la crudeza visual, como si de una película se tratase.

Cuando la exhibición de poder telépata acabó, Méndez habló de nuevo:

"_Hallamos interesante el concepto del viaje en el tiempo, puesto que pese a que lo intentamos, nuestros experimentos al respecto terminaron en sendos fracasos. Tu presencia aquí es una bendición, puesto que nos confirma que puede hacerse." _

-No controlo mi viaje en el tiempo – retruqué – Solo voy donde las mareas del flujo cósmico me llevan.

"_Lo sabemos, pero hemos analizado la inestabilidad atómica de la que eres portador y dentro de poco podremos reproducirla artificialmente… solo deseamos enviar algo al pasado." _

Temí preguntar qué cosa era, pero Méndez no me lo dijo de inmediato. Siguió hablando…

"_Una vez este mundo perteneció a nuestros ancestros", _explicó_, "La raza humana. Y los simios ocupaban su lugar correspondiente en zoológicos y circos. Pero entonces todo cambió bruscamente. Hubo guerras y el poder atómico fue utilizado. Los cielos se encendieron y las ciudades ardieron… Cuando la Tercera y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial acabaron, el daño ya estaba hecho. A la Tierra le tomó mucho tiempo recuperarse…" _

"_Cuando la radiación residual desapareció, los simios evolucionaron y le robaron a nuestros ancestros el control del planeta. Lo que quedaba de los hombres involucionó a un estado mental animal y entonces el planeta de los simios nació."_

Méndez hizo una pausa en su monologo telepático. Aguardé a que continuara.

"_Nuestros ancestros, los sobrevivientes de las lluvias radiactivas, se escondieron en refugios subterráneos y desde entonces han sido nuestro hogar. Desde aquí, con nuestros poderes, observamos cómo los infames simios llevaban su civilización y estamos al tanto de su gran guerra hoy en día…" _

-¿Guerra? ¿Qué guerra?

Un nuevo desfile de imágenes apareció flotando en el aire. Méndez y sus hombres las proyectaban a modo de ilustración del relato. Mostraba a simios peleando encarnizadamente entre sí.

"_La civilización simia está dividida en dos facciones: la Nación Simia, en el norte, y el Imperio del Sur. Éste último es gobernado por el despótico General Thade, un chimpancé guerrero devenido en emperador de facto. Una aberración para los mismos monos, puesto que los chimpancés ocupan un rol menor en la escala de posiciones de la sociedad simia. Cruentas batallas vienen produciéndose desde hace 20 años y la sombra de Thade es objeto de preocupación para los gobernantes del Norte. Mucha preocupación. Lo es también para nosotros, cansados como estamos de permanecer bajo tierra mientras que esos animales bárbaros pelean sobre el que es por derecho nuestro planeta. Pero ahora que estas aquí y que hemos analizado tu habilidad de moverte por el tiempo y el espacio, estamos en condiciones de cambiar las cosas. Como dije, solo queremos enviar un objeto al pasado… un solo objeto que cambiara drásticamente el curso de la Historia."_

Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saberlo y ya. Formulé la temida pregunta.

-¿Qué cosa?

Méndez se volvió. Una luz se encendió al fondo del salón… y lo vi…

Apoyado sobre un pedestal frente al cual se alzaba un centro de mandos de avanzada tecnología, un gran misil nuclear brillaba bajo los reflectores. Tenía una capa de cobalto encima y una serie de letras grabadas en una de sus aletas. Eran una "A" y una "O".

-La bomba del Juicio Final – dije, con un hilo de voz – La Bomba Alfa-Omega.

-El instrumento Divino – me corrigió Méndez.

Di un respingo. _¡Había hablado en voz alta!_ Prescindiendo del contacto telepático, había pasado al verbal.

El mutante y sus compañeros se agacharon, arrodillándose ante el cohete, de modo reverencial.

-Nuestro Dios – dijo, conmovido.

* * *

**10**

**La verdad oculta **

La expedición encabezada por el General Ursus y el Dr. Zaius a la Zona Prohibida había llegado a las cercanías de las ruinas de Nueva York. Desde la distancia y con el ceño fruncido, el viejo orangután contempló la que una vez fuera una majestuosa urbe con desdén.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos viendo, Doctor? – inquirió Ursus, a su lado.

-Un monumento a la infamia. Una imagen de la blasfemia…

-A mí me parece una ciudad.

-No se pase de listo conmigo, General – el orangután lo miró, serio – Hágame caso. Demos media vuelta y volvamos a casa.

-De ninguna manera. Estamos aquí, así que vamos a explorarla – Ursus se volvió hacia sus soldados – ¡Atención! ¡Adelante! ¡Vamos, vamos!

En fila, la legión de gorilas armados se dirigió hacia la ciudad.

* * *

La escena en sí misma era totalmente bizarra: mutantes adorando a una bomba atómica como a un dios. Estupefacto, observé cómo Méndez y su gente reverenciaban al arma que podía destruir la vida en la Tierra y le dirigían oraciones.

-Bendita sea la Bomba y bendito sea Su Fuego – recitó Méndez – Por su Divino Poder, los impíos y pecadores serás castigados.

-¿Ustedes quieren enviar atrás en el tiempo eso? – pregunté.

Méndez se santiguó. Se puso de pie y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, reanudó su charla conmigo.

-Cuando capturamos al astronauta Taylor, supimos al leer su mente que en algún lugar del espacio había una brecha en el tiempo – me explicó – por la que tanto él como la tripulación de su nave cruzaron a nuestro continuum. Pero no fue hasta tú llegada que tuvimos la clave que nos indicó la dirección que nuestros experimentos al respecto deberían seguir. Planeamos enviar el Arma Divina al pasado de nuestro continuum y detonarla.

-¡Pero si hacen eso, destruirán la Tierra!

-Purgaríamos la Línea de Tiempo y el odioso imperio de los simios nunca llegaría a existir.

-¡Pero ustedes tampoco! – exclamé – ¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Si la bomba destruye la Tierra en el pasado, este futuro no existirá y por ende, ninguno de ustedes tampoco!

Méndez me miró fríamente.

-Es el precio que estamos dispuestos a pagar – declaró – El sacrificio máximo a nuestro Dios. La Tierra será purgada de la inmundicia simia para siempre jamás.

Retrocedí, asqueado.

-¡Pero morirán millones de inocentes!

Silencio. Méndez solo se limitó a mirarme.

-¡Es una locura! ¡Estarán condenando sistemáticamente a millones de personas a una muerte horrible!

Méndez continúo en silencio. Parecía petrificado donde estaba.

-¡No pueden hacerlo! – insistí.

Méndez frunció el ceño. Los demás mutantes le imitaron. Me percaté de que no me estaban escuchando en lo más mínimo. Es más, ni siquiera parecían estar pensando en mí.

-Los simios – dijo otro mutante, saliendo del trance telepático que todos compartían – Están aquí.

* * *

Ursus y Zaius contemplaban los restos de la Quinta Avenida en silencio. El resto de la tropa de gorilas, armas en mano, miraban para todas partes nerviosos.

-¿Algo que decir al respecto de lo que estamos viendo, Doctor? – preguntó el General. Zaius se acarició la barba con parsimonia.

-Tan solo las ruinas de una vieja ciudad condenada. Es todo – comentó.

-¿En serio? – el General lo miró, suspicaz – ¿Construida por quién?

Zaius permaneció en silencio.

-Le he hecho una pregunta, Doctor – insistió el militar – ¿Quién construyó esta ciudad?

-¿Importa, acaso?

-¿Está escondiéndome información deliberadamente?

-Hay cosas, General, que es mejor no saberlas.

-¿Quién construyó esta ciudad? – insistió de nuevo el gorila.

Presionado, Zaius respondió:

-Los mismos que la destruyeron.

-No juegue a los acertijos conmigo, anciano – Ursus lo enfrentó – ¿Acaso se refiere a nuestros antepasados? ¡Responda! ¿Qué es lo que sabe usted?

Zaius se mordió los labios. El resto de los soldados de Ursus se mantenían al margen de la discusión. Asistían a la misma como espectadores que apenas entendían algo.

-¡Responda! ¿Quiénes vivían aquí antes?

-¿De verdad quiere saberlo, General?

-Se lo estoy preguntando…

-¿Aun a riesgo de enloquecer por lo que puedo decirle, quiere saberlo?

-¡Hable ya y déjese de rodeos!

-Muy bien. Usted lo pidió – Zaius señaló a la ciudad – Esta urbanización fue edificada y también destruida por manos humanas.

Ursus abrió la boca… y la volvió a cerrar. Un amplio murmullo se extendió entre los soldados. Todos estaban estupefactos con lo que habían oído.

-¡Está delirando! – el General resopló – ¡Dígame la verdad, Zaius!

-Se la estoy diciendo.

-¿Humanos construyendo cosas? ¡Es imposible! ¡Solo son unas bestias, brutas y descerebradas!

-Hubo un tiempo, hace mucho, que no fue siempre así. Los humanos gobernaban este planeta, General, y nosotros… - el orangután enmudeció.

-Nosotros, ¿Qué? ¡Continúe!

-Nosotros éramos sus animales. Sus bestias. Los que permanecían en jaulas en zoológicos y circos, para diversión de sus crías.

Ursus se tambaleó. Se sacó el casco y miró al orangután a los ojos.

_Decía la verdad. _

-Todos estos años… desde hace miles de años… ¿Hemos vivido una mentira? ¿Acaso nuestra Sagrada Biblia también mentía cuando decía en el Génesis que Dios creó al simio a Su Imagen y Semejanza?

Zaius guardó silencio. Había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó Ursus – ¡No puede ser! ¡Sencillamente, no puedo creerlo!

-¿Ve por qué nuestros antepasados nos prohibieron venir aquí? ¿Se da cuenta de las implicaciones de todo esto?

-¡Usted lo sabía y no nos dijo nada!

-¡Lo saben un puñado de miembros del Senado y nada más! El resto de la población vive en la ignorancia y es mejor que así sea, General. Por el bien de todos.

-¡No esperara que sea parte de esta mentira!

-¿Y qué prefiere? ¿Volver y decirle a la Nación Simia la verdad? ¿Qué no somos los reyes de la Creación que creíamos ser? ¡Piense! ¿Qué efectos tendrá todo eso ante la guerra contra el General Thade? ¡La moral de todos se ira por el piso! ¡Habrá suicidios en masa! ¡Depresión! No, Ursus, usted va a callar. Todos ustedes – Zaius miró a los gorilas – Todos van a callar lo que aquí se ha dicho.

Un grito desgarró el aire. Ursus y Zaius se volvieron y vieron que quien gritaba era un soldado. Señalaba histéricamente al cielo.

Unas nubes oscuras y abigarradas se habían juntado sobre la metrópoli en ruinas y entre ellas asomaba un rostro titánico y monstruoso. Una calavera humana feroz, de cuyas cuencas vacías surgían fuego y rayos eléctricos.

La visión llenó de espanto a los gorilas, quienes soltaron sus armas y empezaron a correr. Ursus les gritó para que volvieran y enfrentaran al descomunal espectro, pero era en vano. Solo el Dr. Zaius mantenía la cabeza en frío y analizaba aquel despliegue de efectos visuales con firmeza.

-Es un truco – dictaminó.

-¿Qué? – Ursus observó al espanto. No se movía del cielo. Era horrible, pero no hacía otra cosa que flotar suspendido allí.

-Es un truco – repitió el orangután – Una maniobra de disuasión. Alguien no nos quiere aquí.

-¿Pero quién podría vivir en este sitio?

La calavera se esfumó. Las nubes también. Acto seguido, una pared de llamas se materializó. Lo hizo junto con la visión de cientos de simios crucificados.

Esta vez Ursus retrocedió.

-¡En nombre del Legislador! _¿Qué es esto?_

-Otro truco – Zaius caminó hacia el fuego. Lo atravesó sin quemarse – ¡Solo meras ilusiones!

El anciano orangután rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó una pistola. Apuntó y efectuó un solo disparo. Las visiones cesaron abruptamente.

Un mutante yacía muerto en el piso, con un balazo en la frente. Ursus y varios gorilas se acercaron para verle mejor.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un humano de alguna clase – explicó Zaius – Un humano con el poder de proyectar alucinaciones.

-¡Es una aberración!

-Sospecho que hay más de uno, General. Y que deben esconderse fuera de vista… quizás bajo la ciudad.

-¡Entonces los buscaremos y destruiremos! – Ursus había recuperado la energía - ¡Aniquilaremos a todas estas criaturas hasta que no quede ninguna!

-Entonces… ¿Guardara el secreto de la Zona Prohibida?

-¡Haré más que eso, Doctor! ¡Lo sepultare para siempre! – el militar se volvió hacia sus dispersas tropas – ¡Reagrúpense! ¡Formación de ataque! ¡Vamos a buscar una entrada al subterráneo ya mismo!

El Dr. Zaius esbozó una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa. Después de todo, las viejas tradiciones y tabúes seguirían intactos… tal y como debía ser.

* * *

**11**

**El Juicio Final **

Volvía a ver a Taylor más pronto de lo que hubiera imaginado. Los mutantes me llevaron de nuevo con él a nuestra habitación de confinamiento y entonces pudimos hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando…

-Planean enviar la bomba a través del tiempo al pasado – le expliqué – Utilizando lo que averiguaron al estudiar mi habilidad de desplazamiento espaciotemporal y la brecha en el continuum por la que llegaste a este época, esos dementes pretenden enviar la bomba a 1972 para hacerla detonar y así destruir la Tierra.

-¡Es una locura! – estalló Taylor – ¿Qué beneficio podrían obtener de ese sinsentido? ¡Si la Tierra es destruida en el pasado, nunca existirá este futuro, ni ellos tampoco!

-Eso mismo les dije, pero no les importa. Creen que su misión sagrada es evitar la ascensión al poder de los simios. Están dispuestos a destruir todo un universo con tal de acabarlos…

-¡Están locos!

-Pero hay más, Taylor… ¡Los simios están aquí!

-¿Qué?

Le referí el episodio con Méndez y cómo tanto él como sus seguidores habían captado mentalmente la llegada de una sorpresiva partida de exploradores gorilas.

-Por un lado, es una suerte. Eso quiere decir que no podrán enviar la bomba atrás en el tiempo, pero el peligro sigue vigente – razonó Taylor – No dudaran en usarla ahora si se sienten amenazados. ¡Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes y evitarlo!

-¿Pero cómo?

Taylor señaló un conducto de ventilación cercano.

-Lo tenia pensado desde hacía rato. Creo que los ductos de ventilación nos llevaran fuera de esta habitación. Quizás hasta el salón donde tienen la bomba.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego, intentaré desactivarla. A parte de astronauta y Coronel, soy científico. Creo poder neutralizar ese aparato.

-Hagámoslo.

Con cierta dificultad, sacamos la reja del conducto de ventilación y nos colamos por él, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo antes de que las cosas se fueran al diablo.

* * *

Los simios habían penetrado rápidamente en los subterráneos donde los mutantes se ocultaban. Llenos de ira descontrolada –aumentada por las infaustas revelaciones anteriores sobre su verdadero origen– y espoleados por Ursus, los soldados acribillaron a balazos a todos los que se encontraron a su camino.

-¡Destrúyanlos! ¡Acaben con todos! ¡MUERTE A LOS HUMANOS!

Su furia asesina los llevó al gran salón donde yacía la bomba. Allí se encontraron cara a cara con Méndez, quien los enfrentó sin temor y totalmente indignado.

-Herejes. ¿Cómo osan profanar este santuario?

-¿Santuario? ¡Horrenda criatura! ¡Esto no es un santuario! ¡Es una fosa común! – le espetó Ursus – ¡Acaben con él!

Los gorilas dispararon sus rifles y fusilaron a Méndez, quien se desplomó sin vida en el piso.

-¡Destruyan esa cosa! – ordenó el General, pisoteando el cadáver con asco y señalando a la bomba.

-¡ALTO! ¡No la toquen!

Todos se volvieron, las armas en alto, para apuntar a Taylor y a Juan, quienes habían llegado justo a tiempo en el momento más drástico de la situación.

-¿Taylor? – dijo Zaius, reconociéndolo. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia su compañero – ¿Tú? ¡Entonces era cierto! ¡Podías hablar!

-¡Maten a esos dos humanos! – ladró Ursus.

-¡No! ¡Un momento! – Taylor alzó las manos – ¡Esperen! ¡No somos sus enemigos! ¡Solo queremos desactivar la bomba!

_¡PAM, PAM, PAM!_

* * *

Todo parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo. Taylor alzaba sus manos en señal de rendición y de repente le dispararon a quemarropa.

Literalmente lo fusilaron ante mis ojos. Cayó al piso, bañado en sangre. No lo pensé dos veces; corrí de inmediato hacia el viejo orangután y le robé la pistola que llevaba en la mano. Usándolo como escudo, encaré a los simios:

-¡Tiren sus armas! ¡Tiren los rifles al piso ya! ¡O les juro que le vuelo los sesos!

Los gorilas vacilaron. Miraron a Ursus.

-¿A qué esperan, idiotas? – les dijo – ¡Maten a ese humano!

Nadie se movió. Estábamos en un punto muerto. Con Zaius de escudo, me acerqué a Taylor. Milagrosamente todavía seguía con vida, aunque no por mucho. Sus heridas eran fatales. Le ayudé a ponerse de pie.

-Llévame… ugh… llévame a los controles de la bomba – me pidió.

-¡Disparen a los humanos! – rugió Ursus – ¡Ya!

-Pero… pero el Dr. Zaius está enfrente – replicó un soldado.

-Sí. Es una pena. Será una perdida terrible para la Nación Simia, pero debemos cumplir con nuestro deber. ¡Mátenlos!

-Ahí está… la supuesta moral superior de sus simios, Zaius – susurró Taylor, frente al panel de control de la bomba. Sangraba por todas partes y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no rendirse – No son ustedes… mejores que los hombres…

-¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar nuestra moral, bestia bruta? – retrucó un indignado Zaius – ¡El único mal aquí es el del hombre! – me miró. Continúe apuntando la pistola sobre su cabeza pero sabía que llegado el caso no podría jalar el gatillo. Pese a todo, no podía matar a sangre fría – ¡La única cosa vil y rastrera en este mundo son los humanos! ¡Seria mejor para todos que se rindieran y murieran como los animales estupidos que son!

-No comprende, ¿verdad, Doctor? – Taylor, moribundo, depositó su mano sobre un enorme botón rojo del panel de control. Lo miré, alarmado. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? – ¿Ve esta cosa? Tiene… el poder de incinerar al mundo en un holocausto demoledor… con solo apretar este botón, la detonaré si no se rinden todos ustedes… ahora.

-¡Más a mi favor para insistir en la malevolencia del hombre! – Zaius se volvió hacia Ursus – ¡General, haga lo que tiene que hacer! ¡Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida si es necesario con tal que fusile a estos monstruos! ¡Dispare sin temor!

-Ya lo oyeron, señores – Ursus se dirigió a sus tropas – ¡Preparen armas! Apunten…

-¡Taylor! – me volví hacia él, desesperado – ¿Qué hacemos?

El astronauta norteamericano solo sonrió, con tristeza.

-Es el fin, Juan. Para todos – dijo. Comenzó a desplomarse sobre la consola de mandos de la bomba, muriendo por sus heridas.

-¡FUEGO!

El grito de Ursus se mezcló con el atronador sonido de los múltiples disparos de los rifles. Vi llegar mi fin y pensé en Elena y en Martita… en que ya no podría buscarlas más entre los contínuums.

Mi viaje había llegado a su fin.

_¿O no? _

La conocida sensación del frío del inter-continuum se apoderó de mí. ¡Me iba! Mi cuerpo se volvió intangible, por lo que las balas pasaron a través de él sin provocarme daño alguno. Vi a Zaius caer fusilado… y vi a Taylor, ya casi muerto usar las fuerzas que le quedaban para presionar el botón rojo del detonador.

¡El detonador! ¡La bomba Alfa-Omega!

Un titánico destello inundó al mundo. Atiné solamente a cubrirme la cara con las manos, aunque no hizo falta. Terminaba de desvanecerme en el aire al mismo tiempo en que la bomba explotaba con desgarradora furia, enviando una onda de destrucción por toda la superficie del globo. Incinerando en un instante todo lo que se cruzó al paso de la bola de fuego atómico.

Aquel fue el fin de la Tierra.

* * *

**Epilogo **

**Vicente López, provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

**Invierno de 1959 **

_El Eternauta cerró los ojos, cansado. Aguardé a que continuara hablando. Seguramente las próximas palabras que saldrían de su boca me maravillarían y sobrecogerían otra vez. Llevaba horas escuchándolo y sin embargo no dejaba de sentirme fascinado y triste a la vez por su trágico destino. _

_-"En uno de los innumerables billones de galaxias que hay en el universo luce una estrella de mediana magnitud, y uno de sus satélites, un descolorido e insignificante planeta, está ahora sin vida" – recitó, con voz grave – Ese bien podría ser el epitafio perfecto para la Tierra, Germán. Le iría como anillo al dedo… _

_Sonrió, con tristeza. _

_-Pero, ¿en verdad fue el fin de la Tierra? – le pregunté – ¿Qué pasó con los simios? ¿Con Cornelius y Zira? _

_-Tiempo antes del estallido de la bomba del Juicio Final, Cornelius y Zira lograron escapar a la destrucción de la Tierra. Junto con un científico chimpancé recuperaron la nave de Taylor del fondo del lago donde se había hundido y la restauraron. Usándola, atravesaron a la inversa la brecha en el continuum y desembocaron en el año 1973, en Norteamérica. Al principio, fueron tratados y recibidos como celebridades por las gentes de esa Tierra, pero luego cuando fue conocido el destino que le aguardaba al ser humano en el futuro –terminar como ganado inferior dominado por los simios– hubo quien los persiguió y los mató…__5_

"_Antes de morir, Zira dio a luz a un hijo, un chimpancé. Su nombre era Cesar y como su homologo humano le esperaba un destino de grandeza. En 1991, en un mundo alternativo, Cesar conduciría a los simios en una gran revuelta que acabaría con la toma del poder, y el nacimiento de un nuevo planeta de los simios. En este caso, ya no serian las guerras nucleares las que le darían origen al mundo del año 3978, sino esta revuelta."__6_

"_Aunque ni eso te lo puedo asegurar, Germán, puesto que la historia de ese continuum ha cambiado drásticamente y si bien hubo una guerra atómica más tarde, Cesar se encargó de ayudar a los sobrevivientes simios y humanos por igual a escapar a zonas seguras, donde intentaría luego crear una comunidad para que ambas razas pudieran convivir en paz."__7_

_El Eternauta calló. Me miró, con sus ojos que lo habían visto todo y sonrió. Lo hizo como ya era su costumbre desde que le conocí: con tristeza. _

_-Seguramente te estarás preguntando qué moraleja deja esta historia – dijo – ¿Cuál de ambos males es el mas peor y cual el menos terrible? ¿Los simios o los humanos? No lo sé. Creo que nadie tiene esa respuesta todavía. Por lo pronto, esta ha sido solo una historia más de las tantas que he visto en mis viajes por el tiempo, pero por suerte para ti, tengo otra. Una sobre un continuum donde tú, yo y la invasión de los Ellos no pasaba más allá de ser una famosa historieta de ciencia-ficción de culto… hasta que Ellos llegaron en verdad y el horror empezó de nuevo.__8_

_Me apresté a oír, otra vez, al Eternauta. Solo se tomó una pausa antes de comenzar y la hizo para mirar a mi estudio. Nos encontrábamos sentados el uno frente al otro, tan solo separados por mi escritorio. Afuera, el invierno helado amustiando las plantas. Adentro, el calor del chalet herméticamente cerrado y el silencio, roto solamente por su voz grave y profunda una vez se decidió a hablar de nuevo. _

_Esto es lo que me contó…_

**Fin**

* * *

**1 Ver "El Eternauta, Primera Parte".**

**2 Ver la película "El Planeta de los Simios" para más información.**

**3 La historia original del Eternauta ocurría en el año 1963. El hombre recién llegó a la Luna en 1969. Por eso Juan Salvo hace esta observación.**

**4 El General Thade es un personaje que aparece en la película de "El Planeta de los Simios" de 2001, la _remake_ dirigida por Tim Burton.**

**5 Ver la película "Escape del Planeta de los Simios".**

**6 Ver la película "La Conquista del Planeta de los Simios".**

**7 Ver la película "La Batalla del Planeta de los Simios".**

**8 Ver el comic "El Eternauta: Odio Cósmico".**


End file.
